The Problem with Jealousy
by Javajunkie123
Summary: Jason gets very jealous. Set sometime in Season 5 before the tequila night with Chris. JJ all the way! **NEW CHAPTER**
1. The Beginning

**The Problem with Jealously**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls… once again… if I did, Chris would have died in Season 1.**

**Summary****: Jason gets very jealous. Set sometime in season 5 before the tequila night with Chris.JJ**

**Rating****: T, if you are upset by some violence, please stop reading now.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Jason Stiles was never really an understanding man. He could hold a grudge for a long time. He never let women leave without a fight, whether he loved them or not. He is also not one to love easily.

That is why he was so furious when the women he loved left him… for a man who owned a diner. One morning Jason was sitting in the town square following… no, he wouldn't call it that, observing Lorelai as she made her usual trip to the diner. He watched as she was greeted with a kiss by the despicable diner owner, Duke, err Luke.

He tried to remain inconspicuous, but still couldn't take his eyes away from the "loving" scene across the street. Jason felt nothing but hatred for this Luke who stole Lorelai right out from under him. He had told this Luke personally that he and Lorelai were right for each other and that they were just on a break.

Then that same night he sees Luke kiss his girl! That what he gets for trusting him. Even though he hated Luke, he felt even more hatred for Lorelai. She was the one who kissed this Luke back. Jason didn't understand how she could leave him, a wealthy, successful (well sort of) businessman for this common, unbathed diner owner.

So what if he made he sleep in the guestroom… it was a really nice guestroom. Now he wanted revenge. He was going to show this Luke what it is like to have the girl of his dream snatched right out from under him.

Seeing that Lorelai was done with her stop and heading for the door, he quickly got up and hurried to his rental car, ready to continue to follow, err… observe her. She got into her jeep and drove off. He was tailing closely behind.

Lorelai had a busy day ahead of her. After her Luke and coffee fix, she headed towards the Dragonfly, completely unknown to the car following her closely behind.

Jason pulled up behind her jeep, jumped out, and walked to the side of her car. "Hey!" Jason yelled, literally popping into the window and scaring the living shit out of Lorelai.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai screamed with her hand flying to her heart. "Jason, you scared me… what the hell are you doing here anyway? I told you over and over. We are over!" she shouted as she opened her door and hopped out, starting to walk away, but he slammed his hand on the side of the jeep stopping her.

"I know this… that is why I am here." He whispered. As soon as he saw realization sink in on her face, he whacked her on the side of the head. She fell but he caught her and shook her to make sure she was out cold.

Then he checked to make sure no one saw anything and carried her to his car and tossed her in the trunk and drove off. Little did he know that Sookie witnessed the whole scene from the kitchen window.

Quickly she ran out as fast as she could and caught a glimpse of the license plate: JWS3. She ran back into the Inn and called 911, describing what she just saw and giving the license plate number.

After hanging up with the police, she quickly called Luke. "Come on… pick up damn it!" she yelled at the phone as it rang.

"Luke's" was the gruff reply.

"Luke!" she shouted.

"Sookie? What's wrong?" he questioned, worried by the frantic sound in her voice.

" You have to come quick! Its Lorelai!" she yelled only to hear the dial tone.

Very confused, Sookie went to meet the police officers. Not even two minutes into her conversation with the cops, a frantic Luke came flying into the lobby.

"Where is she?!" he screamed running towards Sookie. "Luke, that's the thing, we don't know." Sookie said trying to clam him down.

"What the hell does that mean?" Luke demanded.

"Well, about ten minutes ago I was in the kitchen putting on the coffee, when I heard a scream, I looked out the window to see Lorelai in her jeep yelling at Jason Stiles. When she tried to get out of her jeep, he stopped her, whispered something I couldn't hear, and then the next thing I know, he whacked her over the head with what looked like a gun and knocked her out. He tossed her in his car and drove off. I ran outside to try and get his license plate number but I only got a partial. Then I ran back inside and called the police and you." She finished nearing hysterics.

Luke just stood there, frozen. He never thought something like this could happen to her. This is the kind of thing that happens in the movies. Luke snapped out of his daze to see six police officers, Sookie and Michel staring at him.

"Well why are you standing here?! Do something!" he screamed.

One of the officers stepped forward, "Sir, we are doing everything we can. So please calm down so we can ask you some questions?"

"Fine" Luke huffed, slowing calming down and sat down on the couch. Sookie sat next to him and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll be right back, I got to call Rory." She said starting to get up.

"No," Luke said placing his hand on her knee, stopping her from getting up, "don't, there's no need to freak her out until we know something for sure."

Then turning to the officers, "What do you need to know?"

The officer took out his notebook and pen and turned to Luke and said, "Has Lorelai ever mentioned anything about where this Jason lives, works, or likes to hang out?"

Just like that, a light bulb went off in Luke's head, "Wait! She did mention something about Jason buying an old warehouse for his new office…umm… about an hour away. Lorelai probably has it written down somewhere or we could call Mr. Gilmore. He probably knows!" and with that Luke ran to the phone.

Meanwhile Jason was flying down the road towards his new office, Lorelai passed out and locked in the trunk.

After about 30 minutes of driving Lorelai started to stir, but was fully jarred awake when he slammed on the brakes at a stop sign. It was pitch black but Lorelai could feel that she was lying on a very ruff carpet.

Then she realized that she was in a trunk. Her head was pounding and she had very limited space to move. In a second she remembered what had happened, and let the tears flow.

Jason Stiles had kidnapped her.


	2. The Middle

**Chapter 2: The Middle**

After about another 30 minutes of driving, Jason pulled up to an old fence which surrounded an old, abandoned warehouse. Quickly Jason got out o the car and walked up to the fence.

He pulled out another set of keys and unlocked the chain that kept the gate closed. After pushing the gate open, he got back into his car and pulled up to the building. he stop the car, popped the trunk, got out, and walked to the back.

The sight before him only gave him more pleasure. Lorelai had managed to break all her nails and cut up all her fingers trying to escape out of the trunk. Her elbows and cheeks were brush burned from the rough carpet. And last, her eyes were blood shot from crying.

She lied there with a horror struck look on her ace, waiting to see what he was going to do next. "Get up bitch!" he shouted as he pointed a gun to her head. She scrambled out of the truck, trying to get him as calm as possible. "Go!" he said nudging her back with the gun, leading her to wards the buildings entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile... Luke was trying to get hold of Mr.Gilmore. First, he called the Gilmore house, but he wasn't there. he ended up talking to Emily.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I just need to know the number of his office." Luke said trying to keep his cool.

"Why? What could **you** possibly need it for. And why call here and not just ask Lorelai?" Emily asked, fishing for answers very condescending.

Thats when Luke snapped. "I can't ask Lorelai because shes been kidnapped by Jason Stiles and I need to find out where his new office is because we think that is where he is going to take her!" he screamed into the phone. "Now, can I please have the number?" he asked much more quietly.

After that he finally got some results. He managed to talk to Richard and get the address. He explained the situation to him and promised to find her. A few minutes after his call with Richard more police officers came and were getting ready to leave for Jason's warehouse.

Of course Luke, being Luke, insisted on coming so he jumped into his truck and lead the way.

**A/N: don't worry there is more**


	3. The Middle Continued

**Chapter 3: The Middle...continued**

In the mean time, Lorelai at in an empty room, tied to a rough wooden chair, crying her eyes out. "Oh shut up!" Jason said walking into the room. Lorelai stopped immediately thinking maybe she could talk herself out of this.

"Jason, what do you want from me?" she asked calmly.

"Let me see...hmmm..." he pretended to ponder over the question, scratching his chin. "Nothing!" he shouted but continued calmly. "nothing... anymore. I did however want to spend the rest of my life with you... until I saw you kiss that despicable diner man! Now I am going to show **him** what it is like to have his girlfriend and love of his life taken away from him." Jason started to laugh as he was her expression go from calm to confused to terrified .

"Whaaa... what are you gggo-going to do?" she asked stuttering, as she watched him wash his hands, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I...I didn't do anything." she whispered.

Then with freakish speed he ran over to her . She looked up in surprise as he slapped her with such force she almost fell off her chair. Obviously he hadn't tried his hands because it stung about 20 times more than it should have.

"See... thats where your wrong." he said quietly.After checking to make sure that she was tired tightly, he walked out of the room, laughing, leaving her in silence.

As soon as he left she started to cry. Her cheek stinging as the tears rolled down. Thinking only tears were on her cheek, she wiped it on her shoulder. Gasping as she glanced at her shoulder to see blood covering it

. After she stopped crying she looked around for something to cut the rope with. She spotted a swiss knife on the table a few feet away. She realized that Jason is a stupid idiot because he didn't tie her leg to anything.

Slowly she got up at a bent position, still attached to the chair, and walked over to the table. She turned her back to it and grabbed the knife and then walked back to the spot where he put her. Slowly she started to saw the rope off.

About half way through the rope, the door flew open and Jason stormed into the room with a knife in his hand. He walked up to her and ripped open her shirt with the knife.

She tried to pretend to still be completely tied up as he started to push the tip of the knife into the skin in the valley between her breasts. "Where is it!" he shouted, pushing the knife in so hard she could see blood.

"Wheres what?" she whimpered.

"The phone! you idiot, do you think I wouldn't have figured it out!?" he snapped.

"I don't have a phone! My cell is in my purse that is in my jeep! ahhh!!" she cried as he pushed the knife in harder and dragged it down to her navel, leaving a trail of blood.

"Well then how do you explain me getting a call from Richard Gilmore, personally threatening to kill me with his bare hand if I hurt you, huh?" he challenged, making another puncter under her right breast.

"AHHH!! OH MY GOD!" she cried out in pain but continued, "Well you kidnapped me in front of an Inn full of guests and staff...in broad daylight!! What did you expect to happen!!" he spat angry.

"Bitch!!" he screamed as he slapped her to the ground and landed on her let arm, breaking it. She cried out in pain.

"Never talk to me like that! Now I gotta teach you a lesson!" he said flipping her onto her back still attached to the chair and shoved her skirt up to her waist and cutting her panties to give me access.

"Stop!" she yelled as he pulled his member out of his pants and rubbed in against her sex. "Whats a matter now baby? Your not wet! You used to beg me for this! What changed...huh?" he cooed into her ear, "I know what will help!" he said as he shoved three fingers into her and she cried out in pain.

As he moved his fingers in and out, his other hand sort out his member and started to jack off. "Oh Yeah! You feel good!" he said.

Just then Lorelai managed to get her right arm out from under the back of the chair. She had the knife in that and and quickly reached down and stabbed his member causing him to immediately with draw from her and jumping back a good three feet away with the knife still in him. He fell to the floor in pain, giving Lorelai the perfect chance to escape.

She grabbed what was left of her shirt and ran out the door. Quickly she went down two flights of stairs and out through the garage and passed the gate.

When she was sure he didn't follow, she stopped to fix her skirt and make a sling out of the piece of her shirt. Not being very athletic she was completely out of breath, so she found a spot in the side of a neighboring building where she crouched down to hide for a little while to figure out what to do.

Little did she know help was on the way.


	4. The End

**A/N: OK i know i have not updated in a while but my life has been crazy!! i had all this written down for a while a just never got the chance to type it and put it online...so here is another chapter and i am already halfway done with the one after this. **

Luke was speeding down the road going at least 70mph, with an entire police squad behind him. As he pulled onto the street he saw the building ahead and sped up so he would get there first and the cops wouldn't stop him.

He crashed through the locked gate and jerked to a stop in front of the warehouse. He flew out of the truck, but paused a he looked up at the 7 story building.

"Fuck! How the hell am I suppose to find her now!" he shouted.

Just as he started to turn to greet the police, he noticed movement in the 2nd floor window. Within seconds he ran through the garage and up 2 flights of stairs and looked around, leaving a very confused fleet of police officers behind.

There were at least eight doors. He saw one that was open the slightest bit. He kicked the door open and saw Jason Stiles on the floor in a fetal position, chanting something in recognizable.

Glancing around the room he didn't find any sign of Lorelai. He strode over to Jason in three long strides cautiously, unsure if he was armed.

"Get up!" he yelled. Slowly Jason rolled over flat on his back, reveling something that sent shivers down Luke's spine. Jason's pants and boxers were at his knees and there was a 6 inch blade Swiss knife sticking out of his penis, which was very small (A/N: haha i couldn't resist. lmao) and covered with blood. These was also a pool of blood at his side.

"What the-" Luke started but stopped when he saw Lorelai's panties on the floor next to many droplets of blood. A few feet away he saw a chair that was knocked over. Next to it was a chefs knife that was covered half way with blood.

Just as he started to realize what had happened, the police squad had burst into the room, weapons drawn.

"Hands in the air!" the captain shouted pointing his gun at Jason who was rolling on the floor.

Just then Luke lunged for him. He was about to grab Jason's neck, but two police officers grabbed him.

"Where is she you bastard!" he screamed trying to get free of the officers grip.

"Luke! Calm down! We'll find her." the officer said standing in front of Luke gripping his shoulders.

Luke was furious. Lorelai was obviously hurt and they were telling him to calm down! His face was raw red, but he decided to calm down alittle...yeah right. The second the officers let him go he ran over to Jason and started kicking him in the gut.

"You" kick "son of a" kick "bitch!!" kick. He reached down wrapping his hands around Jasons neck and squeezing while three officers tried to pull him off.

"Where is she...Damn it!!" Luke shouted.

"r- ugh- ran- cough- away." Jason said struggling to breath.

"She ran away?!" Luke yelled. Jason shook his head vigorously 'yes'. Just as fast as he grabbed Jason's neck, he let go.

"Thank you." he huffed and ran out the door. He ran down the stairs, out the garage and jumped in his truck. There he sat, hands gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles turning white.

"Damn it! She could be anywhere!" he shouted punching the roof of the truck.

_Maybe she tried to get home._

With that he started up his truck and pulled out of the lot. He started up his truck and pulled out of the lot. He started to drive the direction of home.

Just as he started to pick up speed, a flash of what he thought was light, coming from the side of the building on his right caught his attention. He didn't realize what it was, but when he looked over, he saw something that looked like a small child curled up in the cubby of the building.

He slammed on his brakes and did a double take, then he realize that it was no child, but Lorelai hiding against the building. Luke left the truck running and ran towards the fence surrounding the building. He looked up and down the fence for the gate.

When he saw that it was too far away he ran back over to his truck, got in, and brought it right up to the fence. He got out and climbed onto the hood of his truck and jumped over the fence.

He landed on the ground with a thud and a small cloud of dust.

He walked slowly towards Lorelai not wanting to scare her. When he reached her side, his heart dropped at the sight of her.

She was pretty roughed up. Her nails were bleeding and there was a big, bloody bruise on her cheek.

She had her arm in a sling she must have made from her shirt and her skirt was ripped up.

She also had two deep,bloody cuts running from under her left breast and the valley between her breasts down to her belly button.

"Lorelai." he gently spoke reaching for her shoulder. She didn't hear him, but the second his hand touched her, she shot into the air, her eyes wide open with terror.

"Shhh... It's okay... It's me, Luke." he spoke calmly holding his hands in the air as if to say 'I won't hurt you'.

"Luke?" she whispered with silent tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah... come here." he whispered gently sliding her from her hiding spot and into the light so he could see her better.

"Ouch!" she cried halfway out. Luke stopped moving her immediately.

"Whats wrong?" he asked quickly.

"My arm." she lied quickly, not wanting Luke to know the truth.

"Lair" he whispered softly. Thats when he saw it. The small trail of blood coming from between her legs. She noticed when he saw and started to cry silently.

When he looked up and saw her face his heart broke all over again.

"Oh my god... Lorelai" he whispered as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

Her sobbing wracked her body as he scooped her up and started walking to the gate entrance. He was carrying her very gently trying not to hurt her and her good arm was wrapped around his neck.

He saw the ambulance up ahead and picked up the pace.

"I'm so, so sorry Luke." she whimpered into his ear.

"Shhh... its okay... Its not your fault." he said softly but with force.

"Luke ...it hurts sooo bad." she spoke softly into his ear. With that Luke broke into a run.

When he reached the ambulance they were quickly rushed to the hospital where she was brought right into surgery. Luke was left in the waiting room, stunned.

As he sat in the chair her words from the ride began to sink in...

_Lorelai lied on the stretcher clutching her stomach crying out in pain. "Shhh... Lorelai its okay." Luke tried to comfort her. "Baby...baby..." she whispered looking Luke into the eye pleading for him to understand. Well of course Luke didn't catch on. "I know baby...Its okay...we are almost there." Luke spoke._

Now that he had a chance to sit down her words registered in his head.

"Damn it!" Luke shouted stomping the ground with his right foot then hung his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. An hour later the doctor walked out.

"For Miss Gilmore?" the doctor asked Luke.

He popped up "Yes, is she okay? Can I see her?" he started drilling for questions.

"She just came out of surgery and in the recovery wing right now. You can see her but I must tell you something. Her injuries were mild. She had a broken arm and may deep cuts. Her ring and pinky finger were broken on her left arm. And..." the doctor paused and looked at Luke, his eyes filled with regret." We did everything we could but we couldn't save the baby...I'm so sorry. You can go in and see her. She is in room 503."

With that he walked away leaving Luke completely shocked. After about 5 minutes of silence Luke got up and went to a pay phone.

First he called Richard Gilmore. After informing him of what had happened there was silence and a "Good job my boy" and "we'll be there soon" and the phone went dead.

Next was Sookie.

45 minutes later Sookie, Jackson, Emily, Richard, and many other stars hollow citizens made there way into the hospital. When Sookie found Luke. she volunteered to call Rory.

Just as she was leaving, Jason Stiles was being escorted by them. Jackson saw him first and tried to distract Luke, but t didn't work.

As soon as Luke saw him, he jumped up and was attacking him. The cops weren't fast enough and Luke had Jason pinned to the floor, strangling his him, very similar to before.

"You sick son of a bitch!" he yelled bashing his head off the floor.

"Stop!" Jason yelled.

"I bet thats what Lorelai said, but you didn't listen! Now you not only hurt Lorelai but you killed our baby!" Luke screamed as he was being pulled off of him by Jackson and a few cops.

"Calm down man. He's not worth it." Jackson said in his face. He was standing really close, holding his shoulders in order to calm him down.

Just then a very shock Emily Gilmore came over. "Calm down Luke and go see Lorelai. She needs you more now than ever." she spoke gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

Luke calmed down and took a seat. He knew she was right. Lorelai was going to need him now more than ever. He quickly jumped up leaving Sookie, Jackson, Richard, Emily, and now a very confused Rory behind as he stormed down the hall looking for room 503.

As he approached the room a doctor was coming out. "Is she okay?" Luke asked stopping the doctor.

"She's awake, you can see her. She doesn't know about the loss of the baby yet but you may tell her." he spoke calmly and walked away.

Luke hesitated a minute, then slowly walked in the room. The second he saw her, his heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way. Her face looked even more bruised and cut up. Her arm was plastered up and her fingers were wrapped up on her left hand. Her eyes was closed but he knew she was awake because her breathing was choppy.

There was the faint beeping of the heart monitor but other than that the room was erie silent. He walked up to the side of the bed, sat down, and slowly reached for her hand.

"Lorelai, baby, wake up."

"Luke?" she spoke, slowly opening her eyes.

"Oh Luke. I was so scared...I... umm. I have to tell you something." she said with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh...it's okay. What is it babe?" he asked wiping her tears from her face, hoping that she didn't knew that she was pregnant because the loss would be so much worse.

"I... I'm... Luke, I'm pregnant." she blurted out.

"Lorelai, I know..but..." he said gently brushing her hair from her face. "...uh...God i don't know how to say this..." he looked up and saw her eyes filled with panic, fear, and a gallon of tears that have yet to fall. "This is reall hard for me to say so please listen -" Luke started but was quickly interupted.

"Its okay. I get it"

"Get it?"

"Yeah, whatever...,umm you know where the spare key is so just have your stuff out of the house by the time I get home.So yeah... umm... have a nice life." she snapped quickly unhooking herself from the machines and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

Luke sat in the same spot completely stunned at what just happened. Slowly he rose from the chair and walked out the door and to the waiting room, where he was greeted by a frantic Rory, Sookie, and Emily.

"She broke up with me." he spoke softly and sat in a chair.

"WHAT?!" Rory and Sookie yelled.

"Thats insane!" Emily said.

"What happened?" Rory asked quietly.

"She told me she as pregnant, but when i tried to tell her she had lost it, she...she told me to have my stuff out of the house by the time she got home. She still doesn't know." Luke spoke calmly, starring straight ahead, still unbelieving at what had just happened in her room.

"Wait, what did you say exactly?" Rory asked.

"Well, i was trying to tell her about the baby and I said that it was really hard for me to say, but she interrupted me before I said anything else."

"Well. there you go, thats it!" Sookie, Emily, and Luke stared and her waiting for her explanation.

"She told me the other day that she thought she was pregnant but she didn't know for sure. She was freaking out because she thought that you didn't want kids and would leave her if she told you. When you sounded regretful about the loss of the baby, he probably thought you were breaking up with her and beat you to it."

"Oh my god, your right." Luke said then got up and ran back to her room...


End file.
